


I'm Coming Home

by Serialsidekick03



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serialsidekick03/pseuds/Serialsidekick03
Summary: At the end of the workday, Arthit receives a long-awaited phone call and some news.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my draft and was supposed to be edited and uploaded days ago, but I guess I needed some time in light of everything. I still have a few ideas and a few roughly written ones to be typed up. I don’t know if or when I’ll get them up. I wanted to put this one out there. Rest assured that I still love Kongart and Sotus but that's all I have decided on. For now, I hope you enjoy this. And I hope my head is clear enough to get back to writing again soon. 
> 
> Take Care! Thanks for taking the time to read this.

Arthit spent his entire day waiting for one call only to almost miss it. He had set the ringer at max and almost hourly checked to make sure it was in fact on. Lunch break was spent staring at the screen and waiting. If the rest of the department realized that he spent as much time glancing at his phone as he did working that day, they did not bother to tell him off for it. All that over-vigilance to almost miss the awaited call because he got up for coffee. 

Leaving his phone on his desk, Arthit was already one foot out the department door when he heard the ring. His head whipped back to check that it was actually his phone, not some hopeful imagining, as he stopped mid-stride. The flash of his screen and the curious glances from the whole office at his desk confirmed that it was. In a breath, Arthit turned on his heel and barely kept himself from running back to his desk. He froze in front of the desk, reading the caller ID but not making a move to grab the phone.

Here it was the call he had been waiting for all day, all of two years if he was to be honest, and Arthit was terrified of the news that he could receive. This could be the proudest, most relieved, and awaited moment of his life so far. Or it could be the dreaded announcement that his suffering would be prolonged. Arthit was not sure if he could handle the latter— not when he had spent the past few months preparing for the former.

The ringtone continued to echo in the silence office and the curious glances had turned into burning, annoyed glares. Every breath yelled at him to just pick it up. Arthit made no moves to answer it though, even as it approached its last peals. Maybe the news would be better over text. 

Earth grew fed up with the sound first. With one last sidelong glance at Arthit, she picked up the phone and accepted the call before curling Arthit’s hand around it. “You’ve waited all day. Just talk to him,” she whispered sharply but patted him on his wrist and a small smile in an attempt to soften the command before turning back to her work.

Arthit struggled to return the expression as he put the phone up to his ear. “Kongpob,” he breathed as he tried not to let his fears show in his voice.

“P’Arthit.” Kongpob’s voice came through clear and flowed with energy; the familiar, easy tone did well to comfort Arthit’s heart. “Is it a bad time?”

“No!” replied Arthit a bit too loudly and too eagerly as he crossed the room to avoid disturbing his coworkers further. In his urgency to respond, he failed in that aim and garnered a few more irritated looks in his direction.

Kongpob even laughed for a moment at Arthit’s embarrassing moment.  
“Kongpob!” Arthit said in mock warning. 

“Sorry. So how was your day?” Kongpob purposefully steered the conversation to small talk to put off the actual reason of the call; the amused pull of his voice though assured Arthit it was not meant to hide anything. 

“Kongpob!”

Kongpob chuckled, and Arthit could almost imagine the light and fond roll of his eyes that followed that breath. “Yes P”

He evaded once again. 

Too wound up from too long of waiting, Arthit cut the games short and asked frankly. “Do you have your results?”

“Yes,” Kongpob admitted in a soft breath. “I passed all my classes.”

The confirmation settled the anxiety in Arthit’s heart but set it racing for other reasons. Had he really expected anything less? Relieved, he leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. In his joy, he did not even attempt to stop the grin that was quickly spreading across his face. After taking a minute to process, Arthit forced himself to ask for further confirmation, “You’re done?”

“I’m done.”

Arthit breathed a long-held breath of relief. “You’re coming home?”

Kongpob’s own eagerness showed in the uplift of his voice as he responded. “I’m coming home.”

There were no more words that needed to be said after that. After two years, Kongpob had finished his courses. He was finally ready to come home. Arthit had no words to express his pride, congratulations, or joy. He did not need them anyway. Kongpob knew his heart and its every beating and message a country away. Not saying anything, they stayed on the call just to share the moment. It was perfect until it inevitably had to be broken. 

“Arthit, “ Earth called from across the room. The apology was clear in her gaze; she would let him live in this moment forever if she could.  
Arthit peered over through blurry eyes. 

“Meeting with Khun Dannai in ten minutes.”

Arthit sighed but resignedly nodded before turning back to his call. “Kongpob”

“Yes P”

“I have to go,” Arthit said regretfully, hating how the words felt as they came off his tongue-- hating that he had to hang up even for a moment. 

“It’s okay. I still need to call my parents and buy my plane ticket. I’ll message you when I’m booked.”

“I’ll take that day off,” Arthit promised without wasting a second for hesitation.

Kongpob breathed an adoring laugh. “Okay. Bye, P’Arthit. Talk later.”

“Bye.” Arthit moved to hang up before thinking better and rushing out a “Wait, Kongpob.” 

Kongpob hummed in acknowledgment.

“Congratulations. You did it.”

“Do I get a reward?” Kongpob repeated the familiar tease as if by instinct.

Arthit smiled a bit wider as he smugly ended the call with a goodbye and without answering the question.

Of course, there would be a reward—but that much did not need a verbal confirmation.

Pocketing his phone, Arthit drifted back to his desk to prepare for the meeting. He saved the document that he had left open on his computer one last time for good measure, even though his distracted work would probably need a second run over and an edit. Before locking the device, he caught the time. Two more hours until he could call home and call Kongpob again. He would make it until then. 

“Arthit,” Earth called as she too finished her work before the meeting.

Arthit looked up from the papers he was arranging.

“Was that the news that you were waiting for?”

Arthit flushed as he nodded. A grin seemed to be permanently etched into his expression as he beamed at her. “He’s coming home.”

Earth shook her head at the overly lovesick expression that followed those words.“Extend our congratulations.”

“Of course,” Arthit answered as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and eagerly reached for it.

Earth rolled her eyes, knowing that she had again lost his attention.

Despite just having been hung up on, Kongpob has sent Arthit a message. A simple “I love you” unadorned by stickers, adjectives, or emojis but it set a flutter in Arthit’s heart. 

Arthit did not reply as he slipped the phone back in his pocket once again but his eyes took on an even giddier light. He turned back to Earth who was watching him expectantly. “Are you ready to go?”

“You are so lost for that boy.” Earth said simply as she rose from her seat, letting that be her answer.

Arthit followed behind with one single thought. You have no idea.


End file.
